Minecraft: The Storm Breaks
by Commander Comrade
Summary: Book Two of my Minecraft series. Steve and his friends have traveled through Minecraftia and fought every inch of the way. But the world's most tyrant leaders have declared war on Minecraftia, and they have a secret weapon. Will Steve and Co. destroy the Enderlords? Or will the Enderlords take over the world? Read and find out! Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's time for the second book of my Minecraft series! If you haven't read Minecraft: The Awakening yet, please read that before reading this story. Anyways, thank you for your positive comments! Minecraft: The Awakening was going to be MUCH longer, but I decided to split the Enderlords arc into two books. After this book, my story will go on to a much more well known Minecraft menace. Anyways, on with Minecraft: The Storm Breaks.**

Chapter One: A Royal Farewell

Tyler's POV

Sunrise had come. It was time to leave.

The others hadn't woken up yet, so I went to the balcony to think. Being leader of a group is a big responsibility, after all.

I sat there for a while gazing at the view. The king of Mirelakor came up to me.

"Tyler, why do you linger here? I thought you and your companions were headed to Asendam." He asked.

"My apologies, my king. They haven't awoken yet. We had a rough battle on Mirelakor sea." I replied.

"It's fine. You're a part of Mirelakor, you know." He said. "I almost wish that you were going to stay; I was planning on making you general."

I felt astonished. _Are my swordsman skills really that good? I mean, I'm okay with a sword but I'm not the best._

"Thank you sir. It is an honor." I said.

"You made a wise choice, going to the Guild of Asendam. They are one of the only standing factions from the First War of Minecraftia. They will have knowledge that will be useful for you."

"Are we at war now, my king?" I asked. "I mean, we've had conflicts, but the Enderlords never really officially declared war on us."

"But they did, Tyler." He said. "They declared war on us when they sent Alistair after Steve in that cave."

"Yes sir." I said.

"Anyways, your companions must be up by now."

I bowed to him. "It has been a great honor to serve you, my king."

"And it has been a great honor to command you, Tyler. Farewell."

I turned away and walked into the entrance hall where the others stood. Skyler was the first one who spoke.

"Are we leaving now, brother?" He asked.

"Yes, we are. We must take the Path of Freawiel." I replied.

"Freawiel? That's a dangerous place." Andrew said. "It's known for it's deadly population of mobs."

"It's a risk we'll have to take." Said Steve. "We need to get to Asendam as soon as possible."

"Alright, let's go." I said, turning to the king who I had followed my whole life.

"Sir, thank you so much for your hospitality." I said.

"You're welcome Tyler." The king said. "Good luck on your journey."

We turned away and left the castle, and the kingdom.

Our group had been traveling for the whole day, and the sun was going down, leaving the sky a bright orange. I spoke up.

"Okay guys, let's set up camp here for the night. We'll set off for Freawiel tomorrow."

"Okay." My friends said in unison.

I gazed out at the setting sun, lost in thought. _I wonder what Freawiel will offer us. I hope we can face all of the monsters there._ I decided to stop worrying and eat. _I guess we will find out when we get there._

**Well, that was chapter one. I am sorry for uploading so late, but I'm going to try to post chapters more often now. Thank you for reading my story, and I'll put up chapter two soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates lately, I'm going to try to get better about that. My friends have been encouraging me to work on this story, and I got bored, so here is chapter two! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: The Battle of Freawiel

Steve's POV

We had set off on the Path of Freawiel. Freawiel is a dark, forest filled with cobwebs. It was really dark, and we couldn't really see.

"I don't like this," Skyler said nervously.

"Hold on." Sam said.

He took out his staff and muttered something under his breath. Suddenly, a light blue light emitted from the tip of the staff.

"That's much better," Tyler said. "Follow me, guys."

We followed the gravel road for a while until Andrew suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter, bro?" I said.

"Do you hear that?" Andrew said.

We all shook our heads. Then again, Andrew was a ranger, so he could hear more things than us. Then, I heard a noise that sounded like pinchers. I saw some blood red eyes gleaming evilly in the darkness.

"Don't. Move." Tyler whispered slowly; his mouth barely moving. "On my word, we strike. One. Two. Thre- gah!"

The spiders were too quick for us. One spider had lunged at Tyler. I ran over to help him, but I was tackled.

"Get. OFF"

I screamed in rage. My friend was in danger, and I needed to help him. I suddenly started thinking of my home that was destroyed. I thought of Piggy, and I started fighting with more power than ever before.

Suddenly, more mobs came out. Several skeletons shot showers of arrows at us.

Sam quickly said a spell and made a shield that blocked most of the arrows, but I wasn't so lucky.

I was knocked to the ground. The monsters swarmed around my companions. I blacked out.

Andrew's POV

We were losing the battle. Me and my companions were surrounded by monsters. All of us were tired and wounded. To make things worse, Steve was down. I couldn't tell if he was dead or just unconscious. I looked up to see four skeletal archers knocking their bows to fire. Being the ranger I am, I swiftly beat them to the kills and shot them out of the trees. Then, I heard a voice.

"ENOUGH"

I spun around to see Steve getting up. He clutched his sword in his hand like his life depended on it. The thing is, he looked different. He wasn't the Steve we know so well. He had an evil glint in his eyes, his gaze cold. Something wasn't right. Don't get me wrong, it was great he got up, but something was wrong.

Suddenly, Steve lunged at a skeleton. He slashed out at it. It was down within seconds. Then, a zombie solder lunged at Steve from behind. It was equipped with iron armor and an iron sword. I was sure that Steve was done for.

Unexpectedly, Steve turned around and jabbed at the zombie. The zombie ducked and slashed at Steve. Steve caught the undead warrior's sword with his own and struck back. He hadn't done much damage to the zombie, just dented it's armor. The zombie struck Steve in the shoulder with it's blade.

Steve yelled in agony. My bow was already knocked by the time the zombie pulled it's blade out of Steve. I fired at the zombie, and I would've killed it, but I was pounced on by a spider.

_This is the end,_ I thought. I struggled to get up but the spider had caught me. I was braced for the killing blow when I saw a piece of steel go through the spider. The beast crumpled to the ground to see Skyler with a sword stained with blood.

"Thanks, man" I said, grinning.

"No problem" Skyler said, helping me up.

Then realization hit me. "Steve!" I said.

"Don't worry", Skyler said. "You didn't kill the zombie, but your arrow still hit it."

I looked over and saw the zombie on the ground writhing in pain.

Tyler and Sam ran over to it. The zombie tried to get up, but Tyler put the tip of his blade to it's chest.

"I wouldn't try to get up if I were you", Tyler said, hate glittering in his eyes.

The zombie merely laughed. It was a cold, harsh laugh. "You really think you can defeat their forces? The Enderlords grow stronger by the day. Their armies are mobilizing. War is coming, minecraftian, and there is nothing you can do about it. Then, a spider attacked. We killed it, but when we turned around to the zombie, it was gone.

"He got away," Sam sighed.

"It doesn't matter, it's just one zombie," Tyler said. "Let's just get out of this accursed forest and heal up."

We all agreed. We turned to leave the forest. _We made it through the forest, but what other challenges await us? The zombie mentioned war. I pray it doesn't come to that._

**Once again, I'm so sorry for not updating for almost a year. I ran out of motivation, but I've got a ton of ideas now. I'm going to try really hard to update more often. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
